


Double Bluff

by Flynntervention



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriend stalking, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynntervention/pseuds/Flynntervention
Summary: Craig isn’t the sort to get jealous. And he’s definitely not jealous of Tweek’s new drama-club friend. Nope. Not one bit.





	Double Bluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mareepysheepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareepysheepy/gifts).



Craig is not a person susceptible to jealousy. Like, jealousy? That’s way too much effort, right? Being jealous takes work, and Craig hates to do anything he doesn’t want to do. Pff. Jealousy. No way.

  
This weird, burning, crushing, all consuming sensation in his chest is just indigestion. He did have a burger for lunch. Or maybe it’s a bit of acid reflux. A heart attack! Yeah, that’s it. Craig’s having a heart attack for sure. 

It’s definitely not jealousy.

“Dude, if you glare any harder you’re gonna make him spontaneously combust.” Token steps into the path of Craig’s gaze like he’s throwing himself in front of a speeding car, brave soul.

Clyde and Jimmy, standing just a few metres away, are whispering to each other, casting highly conspicuous conspiratorial looks their way.

Craig takes a step sideways to resume his silent vendetta. Token sighs, rolling his eyes. “You’ve got to get over this. For everyone’s’ sake.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Craig answers, defensively folding his arms over his chest. Doesn’t stop glaring though; in fact, his glare steps up a notch, straight into top gear. Token steps back into his line of vision, own arms folded for a different reason.

“Yes, you do,” he says sternly, glancing over his shoulder. “And the shitty mood it’s put you in is putting the rest of us in the same shitty mood. So are you gonna quit it?”

Tweek has a new friend: Sebastian from drama club. They’re together twice a week for a whole hour and a half. That’s three hours Craig doesn’t have all of Tweek’s attention. And that’s not counting the ten minutes Tweek spends chatting with Sebastian as they pack up their shit.

Tweek calls him “Sebs”. It’s extremely annoying.

Sebastian is as tall as Craig; no way is he taller, as if, nu-uh, Craig refuses to believe that. His hair is dark and short and neat. He has sharp eyebrows and high cheek bones. Craig thinks he looks like Dracula, he just needs some fangs and a cloak. Craig hates vampires. They’re kitschy and super lame. Sebastian is super lame, with his dumb posh name. He dresses like some rich fuck wipe – tailored slacks and a crisp white shirt, deftly cross-laced dark brown brogues, black socks folded once at the ankle, and an unfastened indigo cardigan. A fucking cardigan.

Craig rants about (mocks) it daily. “ _A cardigan! Who the fuck wears cardigans apart from girls and poncy dickheads!”_

“I have a cardigan,” Clyde had piped up during one cardigan provoked tirade, and then he’d not so much as uttered a peep after Craig had laid into him with a list of exactly why cardigans are for poncy dickheads. It took Clyde a few days to recover.

“I mean, dude, they’re spending way more time together than before,” Craig says, throwing his arms up. “I’m not jealous or anything but you know, it’s not cool. And look how close they’re standing. What the fuck are they even talking about?”

Patiently, Token purses his lips. They weren’t even supposed to be at the arcade, which is where Craig had insisted they go when he’d discovered Tweek was going to be off gallivanting with Sebastian – and some other guys from Tweek’s drama club that Craig didn’t give a fuck about. Craig had invited himself along. Just in case. Sure, Tweek can more than handle himself, but he’s also way to nice for his own good.

And with people like Sebastian around, untrustworthy people, deceitful people, anything could happen.

But Craig isn’t jealous. Obviously. He’s just being a caring and considerate boyfriend.

“Craig, he seems like a nice guy, give him a break,” Token says.

“He’s an actor, Token. You shouldn’t trust them.”

“Isn’t Tweek an actor, too?” Craig gives Token a barbed look of incredulity at the idea his Babe could ever lie. “Dude, it’s just a drama club outing. It’s not a big deal. And they’re in a queue together so yeah, they’re gonna be stood close to one another.”

“Too close…”

“Are we just here to spy on Tweek, or are we gonna actually have fun like you promised we would.”

“It’s not spying, it’s…. supervising.”

“”Supervising”,” Token repeats, briefly accompanied by finger quotes before his arms return to being irritably crossed.

“Yep.”

“You’re a dick.”

“I know, but we’re friends so you have to put up with it.”

Craig is marginally relieved when Tweek and Sebastian return with passes for everyone, handing them out one at a time. Craig had given the newcomers a cursory look in greeting – five of them in total, two guys, two girls, and one person he can’t decide about either way - and had gone out of his way to shake Sebastian’s hand with a near painful grip on it. Worriedly Tweek had glanced between the two of them, sending an apologetic look Sebastian’s way when he’d flexed his fingers to bring the feeling back.

Craig’s relief drains away when Tweek hurries off with the Threat, saying something about beating his score on House of the Dead 2 (fucking rude, since that’s the game they always play together at the Arcade. Well, that one time, anyway…).

Not wanting to seem like he’s in a hurry to follow because he’s not jealous, Craig follows at a pace between walking and jogging (wogging, jalking?), grabbing hold of Clyde en-route and directing them to follow. He’s more than a little narked when the three of them are distracted from the very serious job at hand by a brand new arcade game called Starwing Paradox – admittedly it looks sweet as fuck, but Craig has more important things to worry about.  
Like the way Sebastian keeps touching Tweek’s arm like he is, showing him how to hold the gun for better accuracy.

“Babe,” Craig says, from behind sliding his arms around Tweek’s middle and resting his cheek against his hair. “Don’t you wanna play with me?”

“Craig! You’re gonna kill me – ack, he got me!” Tweek yelps, wriggling. Craig’s arms fall. So much for that romantic gesture.

Tweek looks mad.

Sebastian’s fault.

Hands stuffed in the pockets of his navy blue baseball jacket, Craig skulks around nearby while Tweek plays – without him - watching like a lion hunting prey. He looks over when Tweek calls his name, gesturing to Clyde, Token and Jimmy, who are heading in the opposite direction to find another game. “Why don’t you go and play with them?” Tweek says. “We’ll probably play this for a little longer.”

“I’m good,” Craig answers, despite being bored out of his mind, and really wanting to play that new arcade game.

“Craig.” Oh. Oh, it’s that voice Tweek uses when he’s two steps from getting pissed. Does Tweek know why he insisted on joining him and his drama club dorks? Fuck. If he knows, he’s definitely gonna be mad about it. Damn.

“Okay, babe, I’ll go catch up with the guys,” Craig says, having zero intention of doing so. He leans in to kiss Tweek on the lips, looking directly at Sebastian as he does. Sebastian isn’t watching. No fair.

“Call me in a bit and I’ll come find you, okay?”

“Okay, Craig,” Tweek says, unpausing the game and getting right back to it. Craig pouts.  
Finding an adequate distance and spying position, Craig sits and waits and watches. They play House of the Dead for a little while longer, before moving onto a boxing game involving an actual punch bag. Tweek is good at it, and for a time Craig gets lost in staring at him adoringly until Sebastian appears in his vision again, and that fucker is taking Tweek’s hand to drag him to the next game.

For numerous reasons this pisses Craig off because it’s a racing game and the two of them are obscured by the booth. Anxiously tapping his foot Craig waits for them to get tired of it (it takes seven minutes and four seconds), following them from the next game, to the next, to the next.

“Wow, you are actually spying.”  
Craig scrambles to keep his soul in his body, hand over his heart.

“Jesus fuck, Token, you scared the crap out of me.”

  
“You’re spying.”

  
“He keeps touching Tweek.”

  
“He does not, you’re being ridiculously paranoid. The guy is nice!”

  
“You don’t know him.”

  
“Neither do you.”

  
Craig pulls his eyes away from his Beloved to face Token fully. He’d been crouched behind a vending machine, scaring off anyone daring to try to use it by glaring fiercely. “If you don’t chill out and come and have fun with us, I’m gonna tell him what you’re doing,” Token says seriously. “Finals are in like a week and all we’ve been doing is studying. We all need a break.”

  
Craig feels an actual tug to his heart. This time it’s not jealousy. Not that it ever was. He supposes Token is right. With a final look Tweek’s way, he sighs and relents.

“Okay. Okay, fine, I give in,” he says, shrugging. “To be fair... the guy does seem nice. And Tweek is having fun.”

  
“Exactly, dude,” Token answers, smiling. “Come on.”

  
\--  
By the end of the afternoon, Craig is glad he listened to Token after all. It had been nice to hang out and just have fun without the looming threat of final exams, and the overwhelming pressure to study study study. For a while he forgot all about the reason he’d come in the first place, only reminded when he encounters Sebastian waiting outside the arcade toilets, scrolling through messages on his phone.

  
“Hey,” he says, coming to stand beside him, leaning against the wall. He has a few inches on Craig. Fuck’s sake. “You and Tweek had a good time?”

  
Sebastian nods. “Yeah. He’s good fun.”

  
“He is, isn’t he?” Craig answers, smiling. “You know… I kinda thought you might be into him.”  
Sebastian laughs at that. “Is that why you were following us around so much earlier,” he says, smiling back. He has a pretty nice smile, Craig thinks. He’s only into blonds, though.

  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Craig says honestly. “I’m kinda overprotective when it comes to Tweek. Don’t tell him though, he’ll be pissed at me.”

  
“Oh, I won’t tell him,” Sebastian answers, standing as Tweek appears from the toilets. He waves to grab his attention, Tweek gesturing towards the next game he wants to play. “So long as you don’t tell him how into him I am.”

The vein in Craig’s forehead throbs as it processes that information. “So I guess this mean let the love games begin?”

Craig is fairly sure that as Sebastian walks away from him and weasels his arm around Tweek’s, dipping to whisper to him, that that vein is about to explode.

But he’s not jealous.  
  



End file.
